


Nipples and Dimples

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers: Scarred for life, Cat Grant: human disaster, Crack, F/F, In which Kara and Cat are terrible at hiding their relationship, Kara Danvers: alien disaster, Sexting, cursing, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is constantly finding dirty messages between Kara and someone she doesn't know. Alcohol is her only friend in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipples and Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> For Adriana, who submitted this brillian prompt! :)

Alex Danvers was no snoop. As someone who had grown up with a very protective mother and a sister that had super hearing and x ray vision, she valued the right for privacy.  _ And yet _ .

It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore Kara’s computer, beeping madly in the living room. Only 5 minutes ago, Alex had entered her sister’s apartment for their night out, to find Kara curled up in the couch smiling like a dork at her computer screen. The blonde jumped up, suddenly remembering their plans and promised that she’d be ready in a flash. And yes, maybe Alex had been annoyed. But now she was curious. Who was her sister talking to?

_ It’s for her own good _ , she lied to herself as she turned around to make sure the shower was still running. The brunette tiptoed to the couch where Kara was sitting and opened the laptop. Heart beating wildly at the thrill of finding out the secret, she began to read a conversation in a strange looking window.

_ Kttn: Oh, I shouldn’t have told you how much I like you. Now that smug grin will never leave your face. _

_ DnvS: I have a couple of suggestions that will wipe it right out, kitten. _

_ Kttn: Like a kiss? _

_ DnvS: Or you could ride my face ;) _

Alex didn’t have it in her to keep reading, so she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from her secret stack of special juice.

_ Hello, vodka, my old friend. _

Taking a large gulp directly from the bottle, she repeated over and over again her wish that someone could erase her memory. She thought of J’onn, but him asking questions and the answers she had were too much.

“Ok, I’m ready. If I fly us to the movies we’ll still get there in time to buy snacks and our tickets” Kara said walking into the living room, happily oblivious to the meltdown Alex was having. Hoping her sister wouldn’t notice, Kara typed a quick message in the computer and closed it promptly. “Ready?” 

“Right” Alex said, hiding the bottle in the bottom drawer. They both walked towards the large window, Kara carrying Alex in a piggyback ride style. “If I shout, it’s because I’m stressed from work. Nothing else”, she warned, trying to convince herself that she wouldn’t scream because of what she had just read.

“Ok…?” Kara said and jumped out the building.

“WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?” Alex screamed as they soared through the sky, letting it all out.

*

To be fair, the second time it happened wasn’t her fault. She was minding her own business, thank you very much, when she got a text from her sister.

_ You know how much I love your nipples ;) _

Sigh.

_ Wrong number, sis _

Fifteen minutes passed by before she got a reply. Fifteen minutes during which Kara probably flew to the moon and back, punched through a wall or maybe broke into the DEO and stole her pod to find a new planet and escape the embarrassment. Alex wasn’t sure, but she was getting fucking wasted, while looking for the number of a good therapist on her phone. 

She did not want to know how her sister was being corrupted. She was intrigued by the  _ who  _ in that equation, though.

And the reply she got? Lame.

_ Haha, autocorrect! Meant to say dimples. I’m complimenting everyone I know and I meant to say I love your  _ DIMPLES _ , Alex! Anyway talk to you later!!!! _

“You can’t lie, sis”, Alex talked to her phone, slurring her words. “I will give who she is and find her a piece of my mind”

Or something like that.

*

Kara was naive. There was no way around that. It meant she couldn’t understand most of the dirty jokes Lucy told her (because, yes, underneath that stunning exterior Lucy was kinky as fuck and  _ Lord, let her have her way with me one day _ , Alex always thought), she’d hope for the best in people and -this was the biggest red flag- her phone was not password protected.

It had been two weeks since Nipplegate and most of Alex’s traumas had been fixed by kicking some ass at work. Hell, she had even gotten better at physical combat. So, she took Kara’s phone to order the pizza, knowing the most scandalous thing she would find in the girl’s phone would be a picture of a pug with a Mexican sombrero. 

Wrong.

She was greeted by a picture of a half naked body. She saw black lace garters, a thong and a bra, pushed down to reveal small breasts and pink nipples. For fuck’s sake, was Kara having some sort of sexting addiction she wasn’t aware of? Because this was too much and they needed to talk very seriously. But pizza first.

Alex picked up the landline and heard moaning

Mother. Fucking. Moaning.

“Oh, for God’s sake, can you give me a break, Kara!” she screamed, seeing red.  Kara showed up in the living room a second later, using super speed, hair mussed and her pants unzipped.

“I thought you were ordering pizza” she stuttered. 

“And I thought you were getting changed, not having phone sex” Alex covered her face with both hands. “Ok, first the chat in the computer…”

“How did you know about  _ that?! _ ” Kara said, horrified. But did she really had a right to be, after scarring Alex like that?

“Then nipples and now the picture”

“PICTURE?”

“Yes, a picture of an almost naked woman that was sent to your phone” Kara took it and began to search for the message. “FYI, put a password on that, PLEASE”

“So you saw the picture?” Kara whispered when she finally found the image.

“Yes”

“Cat’s going to kill me” she said in a low voice, but Alex still caught her words.

“Cat… as in CAT GRANT? Your boss?”

“STOP SCREAMING” Kara said, screaming like a maniac herself.

“I need booze” Alex marched right to the secret stash and pulled out the bottle of vodka.

“When did you sneak that in?”

“You do not get to vodka-shame me” Alex said, pointing a finger at her and pouring the alcohol in a huge tumbler. “Not after what I’ve seen you do, Kara”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

*

Fine. Alex was fine. Really. After a bottle of vodka, screaming into a pillow and a lightsaber fight with Kara around her sister’s apartment, she felt better. And yes, maybe she had pulled out the even more secret stash of tequila, but so what? 

“Alex, come on” Kara said trying to pick her up from the floor.

“I have a question for you”, the brunette said, ignoring her sister. “Is she like really bitchy with you? Or does she praise you? Oh!” she finally jolted awake, pulling Kara’s sleeve. “Is that what this is? A praise kink?”

Kara gaped a moment before someone knocked at the door. And honestly, how was it that Alex was passing out on the ground one second and the next she ran to answer? And oh, crap. It was Cat.

“Hey, it’s Nipples!” Alex said, excited. “Hi Nipples, I’m Dimples”

“Is Kara here?” Cat said softly, trying to steel herself for family drama. 

“Oh, yeah, sis!” 

But of course, Kara was already behind Alex.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, after…” Cat looked intently at Alex and she took her cue to leave.

“I’ll leave you two. If you need me, I’ll be in the bathroom throwing up. Nice to see you, Nipples”, she patted her sister in the shoulder and stumbled towards the bathroom.

“Are you ok?” Cat asked softly, taking Kara’s hands.

“Yes. Thank you” Kara hugged her and they both sighed.

“Is your sister ok… with us?”

“I think so, I honestly don’t know” Kara looked down, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Hey” Cat whispered and placed her hands on Kara’s face, caressing lovingly. “We’ll figure this out together, I promise”

Kara nodded, covering one of Cat’s hands with her own.

“Any chance Scully will quit calling me Nipples?” Cat said, rolling her eyes.

“The chances are good. We just have to hide the vodka”

“I’ll take care of that” Cat said, arching her brows. Kara laughed as their lips met.

Yeah. They would be just fine.


End file.
